


golden hour

by ambroses



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambroses/pseuds/ambroses
Summary: In 1968, two men sat on top of a hill under a tree as they watched the sky change colors.AKA, a fluffy klaus and dave fic inspired by the song golden hour by kacey musgraves that has a tinge of angst





	golden hour

In 1968, two men sat on top of a hill under a tree as they watched the sky change colors.

"They call this the golden hour, y'know," The dark-haired man sitting against the tree, Klaus, said.

The other man laying in Klaus' lap, Dave, turned to look at his lover with a confused look, "Hm?"

"When the sky is like this," He explained as he ran his fingers through Dave's hair, "They call it the golden hour because of how beautiful it is."

"They call the first hour of a trauma injury the golden hour since it's the most important for whether or not a person lives. But I like this version more."

Klaus smiled, "I like it too, hon."

Dave kissed his wrist and sat up, "Are people supposed to call everything they think is beautiful the golden hour?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I think you can. A woman made a nice song about it where I come from."

"Well then I guess you'd be my golden hour, huh," He asked with a grin that turned into a smile when a rosy tint made its way to Klaus' cheeks.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the blond's mouth with a fond smile and replied, "I guess."

In 2019, one man sat on a rooftop as they watched the sky change colors. Recalling the different meanings of the term and how each of them led back to the wistful memories of one person. As he sat, Klaus closed his eyes and felt stray tears fall as he remembered his lost love, his golden hour.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah i hope you like it!


End file.
